


Zrujnuj mnie jeszcze bardziej

by kasssumi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom!Seung-gil, Dom/sub, M/M, Season 1 Compliant, Trochę Emil/Mickey, sub!JJ
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: Podczas Rostelecom Cup w Rosji Seung-gil nie chciał wychodzić nigdzie z innymi łyżwiarzami, a JJ-a w ogóle nikt nie zaprosił. Jednak obaj znaleźli kilka chwil dla siebie, które jednak nie miały się więcej powtórzyć po tym konkursie. Nie chcieli doprowadzić do ruiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Przejrzały [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) i [Negatywka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Negatywka), którym mocno-mocno dziękuję <3

Drzwi windy właśnie się zamykały i Seung-gil westchnął, z przyjemnością myśląc już o hotelowym prysznicu. Zaczynał się rozluźniać, bo tym razem w drodze do pokoju nie natrafił na żadną konkurencję. Ani denerwujące siostry konkurencji. 

Jednak nie było mu to dane, bo ktoś podbiegł do windy i zatrzymał drzwi, zanim się zamknęły. Seung-gil stał twarzą w twarz z uśmiechającym się szeroko Jean-Jacques'em Leroyem. Wyglądało na to, że zawsze miał taki wyraz twarzy. Kiedy Kanadyjczyk poznał, z kim znalazł się w windzie, uśmiechnął się szerzej, pokazując zęby. Zmierzył Seung-gila wzrokiem od stóp do głów, nawet nie wybierając żadnego piętra. Seung-gilowi drgnęła brew, ale nie pytał, czego Jean-Jacques chce szukać nie na swoim piętrze, tylko wcisnął przycisk zamykający drzwi, aby zmniejszyć ilość czasu, jaką będą musieli ze sobą przebywać.

Kanadyjczyk miał inny pomysł – wyciągnął rękę i znowu zatrzymał drzwi przed zamknięciem. Seung-gil zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na niego z niezadowoleniem, otwierając usta, aby zapytać, czy Jean-Jacques nie może się szybciej zdecydować, czy wsiada czy wysiada, ale nie zdążył.

— Poszedłbyś ze mną na kawę? — zapytał Kanadyjczyk, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Nie — odpowiedział od razu Seung-gil. Nie miał zamiaru marnować czasu na “przyjaźnie” i zaznajamianie się z kimkolwiek; nie po to brał udział w tych zawodach. Owszem, z przyjemnością napiłby się kawy, aby nie zasnąć za szybko ze zmęczenia i nie popsuć swojego rytmu dnia. Nie musiałby także sam robić sobie tej kawy, ale nie widział żadnej korzyści w piciu jej z drugim zawodnikiem. 

— Ja stawiam?

Cóż. Mimo że motywem Seung-gila na ten sezon była “chciwość”, nie uważał się za skąpego człowieka, jednak kiedy dostaje propozycję darmowej kawy...

— Okej — powiedział, wychodząc z windy. Wiedział, że Jean-Jacques za nim pójdzie; a jeśli nie, to Seung-gil sam sobie kupi tę kawę.

Kanadyjczyk zrównał się z nim i schował ręce do kieszeni. 

— Myślałem, że będę musiał cię bardziej namawiać, _Oppa_.

Seung-gil z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Jean-Jacques'a, który lekko trącił go łokciem. 

— _Oppa_? — zapytał, zastanawiając się, skąd Kanadyjczyk w ogóle wziął ten zwrot i dlaczego stwierdził, że go użyje.

Jean-Jacques wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i pomachał nim krótko.

— Sprawdziłem twój instagram, _seung-gillee_. Twoi fani nazywają cię tak cały czas.

To była prawda. Seung-gil nie używał zbyt często swoich mediów społecznościowych, ale kiedy tylko w nie zaglądał, widział, że wszystkie fanki – nawet te spoza Korei – tak o nim mówiły i w ten sposób się do niego zwracały. Kanadyjczyk również musiał to zauważyć.

Odwrócił wzrok i skierował się na schody prowadzące do [baru znajdującego się na piętrze nad holem](http://en.aerostar.ru/site/bar#navbar-menu). Zatrzymał się po pokonaniu ostatnich stopni, bo nie sądził, że spotykający się łyżwiarze wybiorą akurat to miejsce, a nie pójdą na miasto. Chociaż Seung-gilowi wydawało się wcześniej, że dosyć sporo musieliby przejść, aby dojść z hotelu do najbliższego baru, to nadal spodziewał się, że spróbują uciec od miejsca, w którym mogli się na nich czaić reporterzy. 

Zanim w ogóle zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie lepiej się wycofać, skoro ani grupa przy barze, ani trójka grająca w bilard jeszcze go nie zauważyły, poczuł, jak Jean-Jacques położył dłoń między jego łopatkami i popchnął go do przodu.

— Będzie bardziej lamersko, jeśli uciekniesz teraz, gdy wszyscy cię widzieli — powiedział cicho Kanadyjczyk.

Seung-gil był przekonany, że jeszcze nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, ale być może nie zauważył jakiegoś gestu lub ruchu ze strony łyżwiarzy?

— Znajdź nam miejsce, a ja załatwię kawę. Jaką pijesz? — zapytał Jean-Jacques, zwalniając trochę. 

— Mocha z dodatkowym espresso i mlekiem sojowym — odpowiedział Seung-gil, rozglądając się za wolnym miejscem. Będzie musiał wyminąć grupę przy barze, bo tylko za nimi były miejsca wolne i trochę odosobnione, bez innych klientów obok.

— … Postaram się załatwić — rzucił Kanadyjczyk, a kiedy Seung-gil na niego spojrzał, Jean-Jacques miał skupioną minę i jego usta poruszały się bezdźwięcznie, jakby powtarzał sobie zamówienie Seung-gila.

Seung-gil uniósł brew i skierował się do wybranego stolika. Przeszedł bliżej lustrzanej kolumny, więc mógł liczyć na to, że łyżwiarze przy barze nie zauważyli go. Usiadł przy balustradzie, mając widok z jednej strony na bar, z drugiej na hol poniżej. Rozpiął bluzę i podparł brodę na ręce, a wzrok skierował na hol. Wolał czekać na kawę w spokoju; nie chciał nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego, bo wcześniej znowu odmówił Sarze Crispino, kiedy zaprosiła go na wspólne wyjście, a teraz się pojawił, więc mogła zacząć go męczyć o wyjaśnienia. 

Jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła i zerknął w stronę baru, uważając, aby jego oczy były zakryte włosami; Jean-Jacques opierał się o blat i rozmawiał z barmanką, pewnie czekając, aż ktoś inny przygotuje kawę. Dwa miejsca obok znajdowali się łyżwiarze, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na Kanadyjczyka, a wręcz wydawało się, że obrócili się tak, aby nawet przez przypadek nie mogli go zauważyć. Seung-gil przekrzywił głowę, widząc tę scenę, i zmarszczył brwi. Włosi i Czech nadal stali przy stole bilardowym.

Odwrócił wzrok i wrócił do oglądania holu. Wchodzące osoby otrzepywały się ze śniegu, więc musiało znowu zacząć padać. Seung-gil lubił śnieg, ale taki, który już leży na ziemi, a nie, kiedy jeszcze pada. Taka pogoda się z nim nie zgadzała.

Usłyszał brzęk stawianej na stoliku filiżanki i spojrzał na wprost, gdzie Jean-Jacques właśnie postawił przed nim i przed sobą kawę. 

— Na początku nie chcieli przygotować twojej kawy, ale w końcu ich przekonałem — powiedział wesoło Kanadyjczyk. Seung-gil skinął głową i przysunął filiżankę bliżej siebie. Spojrzał na Jean-Jacques'a, który już wziął łyka swojej kawy.

— Dlaczego nie poszedłeś z nimi? — zapytał, wskazując głową na pozostałych łyżwiarzy.

Jean-Jacques wpatrywał się w swoją kawę i uśmiech na jego twarzy jakby stracił na żywiołowości. Wzruszył ramionami i też podparł brodę ręką.

— Nikt mnie nie zaprosił — odpowiedział, wsypując cukier do kawy.

Seung-gil na te słowa spojrzał w bok akurat w momencie, kiedy Sara szeptała coś do Mili Babichevej i obie patrzyły w ich stronę. Wyglądało na to, że trójka przy bilardzie dołączyła do łyżwiarzy przy barze. Seung-gil nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy ani nie odwrócił wzroku – to one pierwsze spojrzały w bok. Dopiero wtedy wrócił do swojej kawy i Jean-Jacques'a, który uśmiechał się do niego i patrzył z wyczekiwaniem.

— Hm? — zapytał Seung-gil, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła. Upił łyk swojej kawy.

— Cieszę się, że udało mi się ciebie wyciągnąć — zaczął Kanadyjczyk. Cały czas mieszał swoją kawę, więc Seung-gil zastanawiał się, ile cukru do niej wsypał. — Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że naprawdę podobał mi się twój program krótki. Naprawdę. Seksowniejszy od _Erosa_ Yuuriego. Spotęgowany tym, że twoja mina nie wyrażała nic. Jakby ci nie zależało. Jakbyś był taki… niezależny.

Seung-gil nie był pewny, czy Jean-Jacques mówił na poważnie, więc nie odpowiedział, tylko upił kawę. Kanadyjczyk objął swoją filiżankę obiema dłońmi i wpatrywał się w niego z determinacją oraz uśmieszkiem na ustach. Właśnie ten uśmieszek rozwiał wątpliwości Seung-gila, który musiał przyznać, że ten Jean-Jacques, który nie był głośny i nie zajmował całej możliwej przestrzeni wokół siebie, był całkiem znośną osobą. Seung-gil na pewno nie siedziałby z nim do tej pory, gdyby Kanadyjczyk specjalnie zwracał uwagę innych w ich kierunku, ale nie zrobił jeszcze ani razu swojego typowego _It’s JJ Style!_ z tą absurdalną – chociaż ciekawie przemyślaną – pozą, więc nie robił hałasu. Seung-gil potrafił to docenić.

— Dziękuję — rzucił w końcu, bo starał się, aby jego program krótki był naprawdę dobry, więc potrafił przyjąć pochwałę na jego temat. Jego ruchy wystarczyły, aby przekazać to, co chciał przekazać w swoim programie, nie musiał zmieniać wyrazu twarzy, aby to osiągnąć. Może i dla Jean-Jacques'a było to żartobliwe, ale Seung-gil nie robił niczego, co nie dawało mu żadnej korzyści.

Dlatego był teraz z nim na kawie. Korzyścią była dodatkowa kawa, a nie sama obecność Kanadyjczyka.

— Poczwórny loop też zawsze ogląda się z przyjemnością. Zwłaszcza udany — dodał Jean-Jacques.

Seung-gil zmarszczył brwi, bo przypomniało mu się, że akurat tego samego dnia Emil Nekola również wylądował poczwórnego loopa. Seung-gil nadal był pierwszym w tym sezonie, który był w stanie go wykonać, ale już nie był jedynym. 

— Nie przejmuj się Emilem — kontynuował Kanadyjczyk. — I tak nie pomogło mu to w przebiciu cię.

Cóż, inni nie mieli w swoim programie poczwórnych loopów, a i tak byli nad Seung-gilem. A poza tym…

— Nie byłeś w drugiej grupie? — zapytał. — Na moim programie nie powinno cię być. — Dopiero do niego dotarło, że w sumie Jean-Jacques wychodził później. A przynajmniej powinien. Jeśli jednak widział jego program, a na dodatek też Emila…

— Wymknąłem się, żeby ciebie zobaczyć, _Oppa_ — przyznał Kanadyjczyk. — Na początku chciałem się po prostu dowiedzieć, czy wykonasz go tym razem i czy wyjdzie ci tak dobrze, jak Viktorowi. — Zerknął w bok, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał. Seung-gil wolał nie wiedzieć, kto konkretnie na nich patrzył, a i Jean-Jacques szybko wrócił wzrokiem do niego. — Emila nie widziałem, ale słyszałem.

Zaciekawiło to Seung-gila, ponieważ oznaczało, że Kanadyjczyk nie zatykał uszu czy nie słuchał muzyki przed wyjściem na lód. Nawet Seung-gil zawsze skupiał się na swoim występie i wolał nie wiedzieć, jak poszło innym, więc nosił zatyczki do uszu. Musiał przyznać, że poczuł się trochę zazdrosny o pewność siebie Jean-Jacques'a, ale i zdziwiony, że naprawdę nie czuł on żadnej tremy. 

— Jestem trochę zaskoczony — przyznał Seung-gil, upijając łyk kawy. — Nie spodziewałem się, że umiesz być taki… stonowany. 

Jean-Jacques nie skomentował tej zmiany tematu, ale też nie wrócił do niego.

— Wydajesz się spokojnym kolesiem. Nie widziałem jeszcze, żebyś się uśmiechał — zaczął powoli, po czym napił się kawy. Seung-gil zauważył, że Kanadyjczyk rozejrzał się dyskretnie dookoła, czy na pewno nikogo wokół nich nie ma; nie musiał odwracać się do tyłu, bo za Seung-gilem, trochę po ukosie, znajdowało się lustro na kolumnie. Był tego świadomy, wybierając to miejsce. 

— Jean-Jacques, nie wiem… — _do czego dążysz_ , chciał powiedzieć Seung-gil, wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie tym, że kolejna osoba czepia się go o uśmiech, którego nie pokazuje, kiedy nie ma ku temu powodu, ale Kanadyjczyk zaśmiał się krótko i przerwał mu.

— Naprawdę? Pełne imię, _Oppa_? — Jean-Jacques pokręcił głową i oparł łokcie o stół, splótł palce dłoni ze sobą, a następnie pochylił się do przodu i położył na nich brodę. — Nawet moi rodzice tak do mnie nie mówią. Co jest złego w JJ? Ja mówię na ciebie tak, jak nazywają cię fani.

Nie było w tym nic złego per se, ale Seung-gil czuł, że zwracanie się w taki sposób do Kanadyjczyka będzie zbytnim spoufalaniem się. Jedna kawa o niczym nie świadczy i miał nadzieję, że było to jasne od samego początku.

— W każdym razie, _Oppa_ — mówił dalej Jean-Jacques, patrząc na niego wręcz spod rzęs. Seung-gil od razu stał się bardziej czujny. — Chcę zapracować na twój uśmiech. Chciałbym być osobą, przy której twoja kamienna fasada runie.

Seung-gil uniósł rękę, uciszając Kanadyjczyka tym gestem. Upił swoją kawę do końca i wstał, pochylając się nad stołem na tyle, że jego wargi były przy uchu Jean-Jacques'a, a włosy znowu zasłoniły jego oczy.

— Chciałbyś mnie zrujnować, Leroy? — warknął cicho, zauważając, że Kanadyjczyk zastygł w miejscu. — Może i na lodzie zdobywasz więcej punktów. Może i na lodzie skaczesz lepiej i wyżej. — Odsunął się, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, zwracając uwagę na nieco rozszerzone źrenice Jean-Jacques'a. Ciekawe, ale nie na tyle, aby zainteresować Seung-gila na tyle, aby został. — Nie wyobrażaj sobie, że dostaniesz okazję, aby mnie zrujnować. Nie interesują mnie osoby, które udają kogoś, kim nie są.

Wyprostował się i odszedł od stolika, posyłając zimne spojrzenie łyżwiarzom przy barze, którzy jawnie przyglądali się im z zaciekawieniem. Nie wszyscy odwrócili wzrok. Seung-gil chciał odejść i zostawić to wszystko za sobą – kawa nie była tego warta – ale postanowił dodać jeszcze jedno:

— _Oppa_ jest używane przez osoby płci żeńskiej — rzucił przez ramię Kanadyjczykowi, który w międzyczasie zmienił pozycję, siedział wyprostowany jak struna i zaciskał dłonie na blacie. 

Seung-gil skierował się do schodów, myśląc o tym, że mógł cieszyć się spokojem i ciszą w swoim pokoju, a zamiast tego przeklęty Jean-Jacques Leroy chciał się wkupić w jego łaski, udając kogoś, kogo według niego Seung-gil mógł polubić na tyle, aby dać się zrujnować.

To nie inni rujnowali Seung-gila. To on rujnował innych. Nie musiał tego nikomu udowadniać, a zwłaszcza nie komuś takiemu, jak Leroy, który nawet nie umiał pokazać swojej prawdziwej dobrej strony.

 _Pieprzyć go_ , myślał Seung-gil, wsiadając do windy. _Pieprzyć go_ , myślał, kiedy brał się w dłoń pod prysznicem, przypominając sobie o rozszerzonych źrenicach niebieskich oczu i potulnej postawie ich właściciela. _Pieprzyć go_ , myślał, dochodząc z warknięciem na ustach.

— Pieprzyć go — powiedział na głos, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zamykając oczy, pozwalając, aby woda uderzała go w twarz. — Ma zbyt ładną twarz jak na takiego dupka.

sss

**Omake**

— Czy widzieliście to, co ja?

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami w odpowiedzi, mimo że Sara nie była w stanie ich zobaczyć. Nawet Yurio siedział w milczeniu i wpatrywał się jak inni w JJ-a, który siedział w tej samej pozycji dobrą minutę po zniknięciu Seung-gila. Kiedy się ocknął, jego ruchy były wręcz mechaniczne, mimo że miał lekki, zadowolony uśmiech na ustach.

— Myślałem, że JJ jest hetero — rzucił Emil, kiedy spoglądali za znikającym na schodach JJ-em, jednak po tych słowach wszyscy odwrócili się do niego.

— Co? — zapytał Mickey.

— Rok temu był na bankiecie po finale Grand Prix z dziewczyną — powiedziała Mila.

— To nie znaczy, że jest hetero — wtrącił Viktor.

Georgi podniósł wzrok znad telefonu.

— Wiele teorii krąży po internecie na ten temat — oznajmił, unosząc komórkę tak, aby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć zdjęcie JJ-a obejmującego w pasie jakiegoś mężczyznę. — Przeważa teoria, że jest panseksualny.

— Zaraz, uznałeś że JJ jest hetero, ale Seung-gil nie pozostawił cienia wątpliwości? — rzucił Mickey do Emila.

— Widziałeś go? — odpowiedział Emil, wzruszając ramionami. — Każdy facet ma prawo mieć nadzieję, że nie jest hetero.

Tylko Mickey zdziwił się, słysząc te słowa z ust Emila, który z kolei z lekkim rumieńcem i uśmiechem na ustach spoglądał na podłogę.

Viktor wypił do końca swojego drinka i wstał.

— Pora wrócić do Yuuriego — oznajmił i pożegnał się z towarzystwem machnięciem ręki.

**Author's Note:**

> Specjalnie poszukałam w Mapach Google hotelu, który ekipa wynajmowała podczas Rostelecom Cup, i znalazłam [Aerostar Hotel](https://www.google.pl/maps/@55.7908674,37.5480762,3a,75y,215.62h,106.5t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1szPGIWYqlm8kBlgKyJ34vFA!2e0!7i13312!8i6656), do zdjęć wnętrza którego prowadzi link w tekście.  
> Nie umiem w koreański, więc posiłkowałam się wiedzą z google; _Oppa_ to [zwrot "starszy brat" używany przez osobę płci żeńskiej](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_honorifics#Honorific_nouns), ale [również jest używany w stosunku do własnego chłopaka](https://urikiyomi.wordpress.com/2015/11/04/koreanskie-zwroty-uzywane-w-zwiazkach-oppa-chagi-tangshin/).  
>  Kto wyłapał nawiązanie do _Kawaii Scotland_? :D  
>  Podziękowania ponownie dla Negatywki, tym razem za niektóre kwestie w omake'u! :D  
> sss  
> tumblr: [janekburza](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> sss  
> EDIT: Kanon niedostępny normalnie w treści anime, a który dostaliśmy naokoło, stał się taki duży i pokręcony, że nie jestem w stanie dalej kontynuować tego fika tak, jak planowałam, dlatego zostawiam go w takiej formie, w jakiej jest.


End file.
